Life without Tonsils
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Ray falls ill, and has to get his tonsils removed afterwards. Not by his own will, of course. After his surgery, hes in pain, and with the time in bed he discovers new feelings for his captian that he hadnt noticed before...but are they returned? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Im back! Im alive! Im...ill. And having seizures, so Im on homebound...so I don't know when I will be able to update, since, you know, I gave myself a concussion and busted my head open, all in one week...

So if my writing and...everything is a bit off, I have a legitimate excuse!

This is actually my first Yaoi story. I've never published one, though I have many half written and thought out notes on quiet a few. And I love to read most yaoi stories. It just depends on the pairing, and the way its written. OK! On with the story...thingy...yea...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone hates being sick. Fever, runny nose, gut wrenching coughs, disgusting mucus coming from your nose and throat when you least expect it, and sometimes you even get the combination of that plus the wonderful combination of nausea and a slightly upset stomach.

And of course, when a person has these symptoms, they don't act the way they usually do. Take Max for example. When he gets sick, his eyes are large, watery, and even though he attempts, he just cant act as cheerful as he usually is. He even gets a bit grumpy, which is just not Maxie-like.

When Daichi is sick, hes a lot more quiet. Which is REALLY weird. He likes to sleep, and even has a slightly more normal appetite, a sure sign that he is either sick or is going to get sick. He argues less, and with his large watery miserable eyes, you just cant help but feel sorry for him, even Tyson will give the poor boy a break.

And then theres Tyson. When he sick, EVERYONE knows, because he uses it as an excuse for everything ; to get out of training, homework, lectures, and sometimes to even get food. His appetite is hardly ever dampened, but occasionally he will come down with something horribly dreadful and only eat enough to feed two third world countries instead of four.

Kenny, when sick, usually stays away from everyone, likewise staying away from those who are sick when he is well. He whines a bit, and sometimes just acts so miserable you just want to give the poor boy a hug. He can get a bit grumpy, though, as can anyone.

Hillary usually doesnt come around the dojo when sick either, chosing to stay away. And the boys are grateful. When shes not whiny and down right grumpy, shes miserable and quiet, choosing to stay huddled up in a corner with a blanket and a bowl of steaming soup, if she cant stay in bad.

Kai is a complete grump, more so then usual, and gets everyone out of the house by making them run laps for an insane amount of time, while he stays away, avoiding a head ache. Of course he feels miserable, but hides it, unless its just to obvious, and then he scares everyone away who even looks like they might THINK about worrying.

And Ray, of course, takes care of them all, even if he is sick. He makes soups, teas, and things that he knows will make his teammates, friends, and family feel better. And he gets them out of training, knowing that Kai wont show them much mercy. Some mercy, but not the amount that the sick boys need.

When Max is sick he keeps the blonde tucked in and cozy, and after he is finished with his food, he gives him a lolly pop to make him feel better.

With Daichi, he practically does the same thing, giving him special treatment by letting him decide on anything he wants to eat, and scolding Tyson if he wants to pick on him.

With Tyson, he gives him the same privileges, and will listen to the world champions whining and keep Kai off of him. He also is the only one that can get Tyson to take his medicine, sneaking it in his food or drink...well, hes the only one that can GIVE Tyson his medicine.

When Kenny or Hillary are sick, he makes up a special brew of herbal tea that will help with whatever they came down with, and brings it to their house, helping with whatever he can. When they come to the dojo and are a bit under the weather, he keeps an eye on them, making sure that they don't over exert themselves and that the others (namely Daichi and Tyson) don't pester them too much.

And then theres Kai. After he regains his strength from having to run for miles and gives the others ice to sooth their aching muscles and bodies, he brews him up some tea and a snack, knowing that the usual cold captain will have neglected eating and drinking, and brings it to him. He does it all without a word, knowing that if he says something or even _thinks _about showing concern he will have to run more.

Ray himself, though, when sick, has no one to take care of him. Being a neko jin, his immune system is especially strong, and he hardly ever catches something as simple as a cold or virus. But when he does come down with something, he simply ignores it, opting to treat himself with tea, soup, and a nice relaxing bath after training. Kai does take mercy on him, and always cuts the training down, though not by TOO much.

Ray doesnt complain though, and knows that even though Kai is harsh, he wouldnt try and kill someone sick.

Though today was a different story. He had had a sore throat for a few days now, and now he could barely make out a sound. Coughing was pure _hell, _so he drank a soothing herbal tea that usually always helped, though this was a different case.

'_It should pass soon, damn, I think my fevers going up again...' _The neko jin thought to himself as he slowed his running and stopped to catch his breath. Everyone, even Kai, looked at him surprised. He was on his fourth lap, and usually he didnt even start to _sweat _until his tenth.

"Ray? Maybe you should take a break, buddy, you look a bit pale..." Max said as he caught up with the older teen, concern shining in his eyes.

"Im good, Maxie, just a bit...dizzy..."

"RAY!!"

- - - - - - - -

"He has a serious case of tonsilitis, and on top of that his body has been under too much stress. He will have to stay the night, until his fever goes down, then tomorrow we will release him with medication. _No training or physical activity until he is fully well._" The doctor said as he looked at the anxious looking bladers in front of him, who nodded.

"Tonsil whats it??" Tyson asked as Hiro sighed. Gramps had called and he had been the one to take them to the hospital.

"You had it when you were about three, its where your tonsils are infected. You had yours removed, though, so you cant get it." Hiro explained as Tyson scratched his head, still confused, but looked at the doctor, who cleared his throat.

"We don't normally remove a persons tonsils if they are under the age of eight. Older then that, and it is a painful and miserable, and sometimes life threatening experience. But this is one of the worst cases I've ever seen. If I were you, I would talk with a specialist, too see about getting his removed. I can give you a referral to a colleague of mine who is excellent at what he does, if you are interested." The doctor said as Hiro nodded his head.

"Please do, Doctor. Ray is a level headed and reasonable person, im sure that he would be interested."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Absolutely not." Ray said firmly as he sat at the table of the dojo the next say, his voice hoarse and aching with every word. Hiro frowned a bit, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Ray, you really should consider this. Its something that will save you a lot of problems in the future, and,"

"And Im not doing it." Ray said as he stood, swaying a bit from the head rush, then frowned as he came face to face with Kai, who narrowed his eyes.

"I didnt pin you as a coward, Kon. Your stupid if you let this opportunity slip by you." he drawled as he made his way past the now scowling neko jin and went to the sink to get a cup of water.

"Im not afraid, I just..."

"Just what?" Hiro prodded, making Ray sigh.

"I've never had anything like this done, back at the village, well, we just didnt have that sort of,"

"Your afraid." Kai said bluntly as Ray sighed.

"Maybe a bit..." He admitted, then sighed as he rubbed his throat and took a sip of tea.

"I should get started on dinner,"

"Don't worry about it, Gramps will cover for you. And I've already got everything set up, you surgery is in three weeks. That should give you enough time to get over the infection, since they cant operate while your tonsils are inflamed." Hiro said, then vanished before the tea that Ray spewed from his mouth and nose could cover him.

"What?!" He immediately regretted yelling as soon as his throat reminded him that he was sick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I've got most of this story mapped out in my head, but you never know what will happen. Reviews would be nice, though I wont BEG people too.

I plan on going kinda slow with Kai and Ray, not TOO slow, but Im sure Maxie and Tyson will be together before they are...

Hope you like! Not sure when my next update will be...maybe tomorrow, maybe next year...just depends on my state of health...(sigh)

Oh, and if you have a request or something, then go ahead and give it to me, Im pretty open minded. And critiques are welcome! Just don't flame. If you hated it, then really, don't take the time to type out a review saying how much you hated it...RAWR...


	2. Chapter 2

I actually got reviews for this story! Im so happy about that! XDDDDDDDDDD

Hmm, I guess that I shall reply to them, but, I think Ill wait till the end of the chapter, but thank you everyone, so much!

* * *

It's human nature to not like to be forced into something that you don't want anything to do with. No matter what it is, a person will naturally fight back, and if they don't, then they are usually considered weak and without a backbone.

But some people, no matter how much they fight back, end up forced into something anyways. Take Tyson, for example. Everyday, he is forced into training, literally dragged kicking, screaming, moaning, groaning, and occasionally cursing, by either Kai or Hillary, out to practice.

Then there are simple things. He is forced away from the buffet table, forced to clean up, forced to put up with his grandfathers antics (though that one isnt all that simple), and the list just goes on.

Ray, himself, though, is a natural born fighter, and when he is being forced into something, he will put up a fight. Take Maraih, for example. She has been trying to hook up with him for years. Anyone else would have cracked under the pressure - plus the pressure that the elders and other village members put on him to get with her - and would have gotten with her just to get others off of him.

But not Ray. If its something that he doesnt want to do, really, REALLY doesnt want to do, then he will not do it.

And that is why he is currently up in the highest tree that he could get to, hissing at his so called friends, no, EX friends, whom are trying to cox him down.

"Ray, buddy, come on! You cant stay up there forever! Your going to be asleep during the surgery, it wont be that bad!" Max cried desperately as Ray glared at him.

"Sure, Max, sure! I've seen it on TV and read about it in books! They put you to sleep, but you can FEEL them cutting into you, but you cant move or do anything about it! FORGET IT!!" He hissed as Kai glowered up at him.

"Get your ass down here, Kon! If you make me come up there, your going to the hospital a day early for entirely different reasons!" The dual haired captain glowered, and fumed silently when he was hissed at.

"Ray, nothing will happen. You really need this, the doctors said that you would only get the infections more frequently if you don't have the surgery!" Lee tried, and Ray ignored him, and the other White Tigers.

Yes, the White Tigers had to be called in for back up to try and calm the paranoid and angry neko jin down. That was a week ago, and so far, it had only made things worse.

Rays surgery was the next day, he had to be at the hospital at six oclock in the morning, and his surgery would be at eight. He glared at his former friends, family, team! How could they do this to him?! The day that he had found out what Hiro did, he began planning, plotting, scheming, anything that he could do to get out of it, and so far, none had worked. Except the "Run for the hills and don't look back" plan. Though he had looked back, and saw that he was being gained on, and had to climb up a tree to get away from his pursuers.

He knew that he was acting ridiculous, out of character, and down right silly about the whole thing, but he was scared. Really scared. He had never had anything like having his tonsils taken out, hell, he had never even been to a DENTIST before. It was all to sudden for him. Sure, he didnt want to live through the hell that he had with his throat before, but he was better now, and _did not want to have surgery_.

"I get it now." Tyson suddenly said smugly as everyone turned their attention to him. He grinned widely up at Ray, and rubbed his nose. "You don't want to lose your tonsils because then you cant play tonsil hockey with Maraih!!" He said as Ray and the others blanched and the sheer stupidity of it, while Mariah and Ray turned red.

"What?! That has nothing to do with it, Tyson! Im...err...Im not going!!!" Ray inwardly beats himself. Did he have a death with? He almost spewed his biggest secret out of sheer anger and embarrassment! He didnt know what his team and former team felt about homosexuals, and he was sure that if Kai knew, he would be sent packing, missing more then his tonsils.

"Look, Ray, you really need to come down! You've been up there for three hours now!" Kenny said desperately, but Ray stayed stubborn. This was the best plan that he had so far...the only one that had half way worked, anyways. His others...

- - - - -

Flashback

- - - - -

"_Hiro, I know that you went to a lot of trouble to get me in for surgery so early, but something came up back at home, and I really have to go..." Ray trailed off as Hiro looked at him and smirked._

"_It was no trouble at all, Ray, don't worry about it. And Im sure that you can be back in time for the surgery, right?"_

"_Actually, its urgent. REALLY urgent." Now if Hiro believed that, he also believed that Ray could fly. '_Dammit, I suck at lying...' _he thought annoyed with himself as he offered Hiro a smile. "And I don't think that I will be able to be back for a few months...maybe even a year..."_

"_Kon, if you think your getting out of this, your dead wrong." A familiar cold voice fluttered through the room, and Ray bristled inwardly. He wouldnt be able to get past Kai AND Hiro..._

_Ray opened his mouth to say something, but his throat tightened and ached with protest. He had used up about all of his voice for the day, and it wasnt even lunch time yet..._

"_Tea?" Hiro asked with a smirk, making Ray give a fanged, forced smile and shake his head in refusal, then turn and leave to scheme some more._

'I thought for sure that that would have worked...' _he thought to himself annoyed, inwardly sighing._

_- - - - - _

_- A few days latter _-

- - - - -

"_Guys, did you hear what happened?" Ray asked, his throat not near as bad with the antibiotics that had been forced down his throat. He tried to stop taking them, hoping maybe that the infection would last a bit longer so he wouldnt have to go through with the surgery, but_ _Kai had quickly foiled that plan and was now the one who made sure Ray had taken his medicine. _

"_What?" Kenny asked curiously, wondering if there was something that he had missed._

"_There was a fire at one of the local hospitals,"_

"_Kon, go take your medicine and get your ass back in your room." Kai snapped, not even giving him a chance for his plan to be set in motion. He glowered inwardly, but just blinked and shrugged before turning and heading out to do as he was told._

_- - - - - _

_- A few hours later_ -

- - - - -

"_Guys! I've decided! Im giving up on beyblading." Ray said solemnly as the entire team gapped. Minus Kai and Hiro, who were currently absent. _.

"_What do you mean, giving up blading?! You cant be serious!" Tyson said as Ray nodded his head and sighed._

"_Kon." He froze, then scowled slightly, barely holding back a hiss at the familiar cold voice. _

"_Yes, Kai?" He asked as he turned, and winced inwardly as he came face to face with the crimson eyed captains cold, unimpressed glare. _

"_If this is another attempt at," _

"_No, Kai, its not another attempt at getting out of the surgery. I just miss my home, my family and old team, so I've decided that im going to quit blading and,"_

"_Go to your room." Kai said annoyed as Ray scowled._

"_Excuse me? Kai, im not a kid,"_

"_Could have fooled me. Now _go._" _

_Ray sulked visibly as he went back to his room to scheme more._

_- - - - - _

_- a few more days later - _

_**Lee talking )**_

_- - - - - _

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Lee! Its me, Ray, how is everything going?"_

"_**Ray? Its good to hear from you, my friend. Everything is going great, and everyones doing fine. We miss you, though. How are you?"**_

"_About that, listen, you might not believe me...but im being held here against my will! Please, I, I have to get away from here! They, HEY! Hiro, give the phone back!"_

"This is Lee, correct?"

"_**Hiro? Whats going on, wheres Ray?!"**_

_Ray watched in misery as yet another plan went down the drain. He sighed as Hiro explained what was going on, and Ray turned and left, knowing that his plan had been thwart yet again._

_- - - - - _

_- End Flashbacks -_

_- - - - - _

A few days later, after another desperate attempt from the neko jin, Hiro had called in the White Tigers for back up. Running was Rays last resort, and he was not going to give in. He absolutely...what was that in Kais hand...? DRIGGER!!

"How did you get that?" Ray asked warily as Kai glared, trying to keep a smirk off his face.

"You were in such a hurry, when you dropped it scaling the tree you didnt notice. Now, come down slowly, Ray." Lee said as Ray narrowed his eyes.

- - - - -

"Ray?" Ray sat on his bed, his knees drawn up and his face buried in his arms as he ignored Kai. "Ray, stop sulking. Your going to be fine." Kai said annoyed as Ray lifted his head and glared.

The white Tigers had left that evening after getting Ray down from the tree and back in the dojo, they were called back by the elders, and had wished Ray luck with his surgery, which didnt do much for his confidence. Why would he need luck if everything was going to be ok?!

"Eat this, after this you cant eat anymore." Kai said annoyed as Ray glared at the food.

"Im not hungry." His voice was dull, and Kai glowered as he sat the food down and stood beside the bed.

"Kon, just eat it." He said annoyed as Ray put his head back down. "Kon..."

"You know Kai, this wouldnt be so bad if someone would actually show a little bit of sympathy. I have tried and tried to tell you guys, im terrified, and all it does is amuse you." Ray said in a slightly dead voice as Kais eyes alighted with slight understanding and confusion.

"We know your scared, but you have no reason to be. And no one is laughing at you." Kai said as Ray laid on his side and curled up in a ball, his back to Kai, who inwardly groaned as he sat down on the bed beside this Chinese teen and put a hand on his back.

Ray jumped slightly in surprise, then begin to relax as Kai begin rubbing small, comforting and gently circles on his back and shoulders. "You will be in pain after the surgery, but besides that, nothing will happen. Your seeing specialist, they strictly specialize in tonsillectomies." Kai said in a offhanded, but slightly warmer then usual voice as Ray sighed slightly.

"I know...but, I've never even been to the dentists office before, and now everyone expects me to just...go straight into a surgery..." He muttered as his eyelids begin to drop.

Kai opened his mouth to respond, then paused and looked down at the younger teen, a slight smirk covering his face when he heard and felt the purr that Ray gave off, subconsciously, as he drifted to sleep.

'_Good night, Ray.' _He thought silently as he stopped rubbing the others back and stood, grabbing the untouched plate, and left him sleeping soundly and peacefully. It was the first good nights sleep Ray had had ever since he found out about the events that would take place tomorrow.

* * *

Hmm...Im not overly happy with this chapter, but I wasnt really sure on how to get from Ray being sick to the surgery. I wanted to show a bit of how nervous and scared he actually was, and maybe add a bit of humor, though I can understand Rays predicament. I had my tonsils out last year, so the things that im writing about can actually happen.

- - - - -

Review replies!

- - - - -

_**Amber**_** : I know what you mean. So far there isnt much Kai/Ray sick action, but it will start next chapter, promise! Thank you for reviewing!****And I will try and update regularly. **

_**CrzyFreek09**_** : Yes, poor Ray! I feel so cruel. And I will try and update pretty regularly! Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Serlene **_**: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing.**

_**Kye chan**_** : It will be a yaoi-type fic, don't worry! And in this chapter, Ray confesses to being gay, well, almost does, anyways. XP Thank you for your review! And I did have a divider in the time gap, but it disappeared, so I re-did it. Thank you for pointing it out!**

- - - - -

Thank you everyone who reviewed and read my story, it makes me feel all happy...

And reviews are nice...but I wont BEG for them, since it can be annoying...and a blow to my pride...-sniffle-


	3. Chapter 3

I got more reviews! And more people have been reading it! Yea! -glomps people reading-

Thank you all so much! ( review replys at end, thats where I will always put them )

* * *

Different people react to awakening from an anaesthetic slumber different ways.

Some people cling to the darkness and strange visions, enjoying the high feeling you feel. Others flee from it and fight it, trying to wake up, feeling overwhelmed by the shadows that they see.

And then there are the ones that just float around, confused as to where they are and what has recently happened.

Ray was usually one to fight, not because he was afraid, but because he preferred being conscious and alert instead of unconscious and vulnerable. But this was his first time to wake up after being injected anaesthetics, and he was amazed and slightly confused, so he simply floated around in the darkness.

Until feeling started to come back, and he felt the pain that was in his throat.

"...nhm..." He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the slight pain that the small sound that came from his throat caused. He quickly shut his eyes, though, as bright florescent lights nearly blinded him.

"So your awake, how are you feeling?" A female voice asked as he cracked his eyes open and slowly turned his head.

"...Throat...hurts..." He got out, forcing back tears as he felt his throat throb. It felt as though he had scabs all along his throat, the stinging kind, and that someone was peeling them away slowly, causing the pain to intensify greatly.

"I know, sweety, but we cant do anything about it. Here, can you hold this on it? It should help." He jumped a bit at the feeling of an ice pack being laid on his throat, and looked at the nurse that was sitting beside him. She gave a smile, then turned and started talking to another nurse.

He spotted a sign that was hanging from the ceiling, and frowned. "Recovery Room, Quiet!" If they were suppose to be quiet, then why in the hell did the nurses keep chatting about what they were going to eat for lunch and what they were planning to do during their days off?

"Its been long enough, lets bring him down to his room." A voice said, and he blinked, his mind still foggy from the anaesthesia. He felt the bed begin to move, and amused himself with the way the ceiling seemed to swirl and grow bigger and smaller in spots as he was pushed down the hall to wherever his room was.

- - - - -

"Ray, buddy! Your back, how was it? Did it hurt?" Tyson asked as soon as he stepped into the room that Ray was in. Ray frowned as everyone else stepped in, he was just starting to doze off.

"...Throat...hurts..." He got out and Tyson blinked.

"Huh? Whats wrong with your voice?" Daichi asked as a nurse stepped in and she smiled at the boys and Hillary.

"Oh he wont be able to talk for a week at least, and he wont be able to eat solid rough or crunchy food for probably two weeks, depending on how fast he heals, and even then it will be three before he should be participating in straining activities, taking it easy for a while even after." She explained as she walked over to Ray, who was frowning in obvious disappointment.

"Aw, lucky you! Getting out of training..." Tyson muttered as Kai scoffed.

"Like you ever actually train anyways." He muttered, making Tyson scowl.

"What?! Why you,"

"Boys! If you are going to argue, then get out of this hospital! Have you no consideration for your friend?" The elderly nurse snapped as Tyson cringed and Kai glared at her in a He-Was-The-One-Yelling-Not-Me way. Hillary planted her hands on her hips and glared at Tyson and Daichi, who shrunk down slightly.

"Thats right. You are all going to be nice and considerate to Ray, or else." She said darkly, as everyone except Kai nodded, and he simply grunted.

"Well, at least you will have someone to keep them all in line. How are you feeling, nod if you feel any better, shake your head if you feel strange." The nurse said as he frowned, then shrugged his shoulders. She frowned, then smiled.

"About the same?" She asked as he nodded, she sighed.

"Well, I doubt that you are going to be feeling any better for a while now. The doctor that did your surgery gave your coach, Hiro, two prescriptions. One is for liquid Penicillin, don't worry, it tastes like bubble gum and goes down easy. The other is liquid Tylenol, not as tasty but not so bad." The nurse said with a kind smile as Ray sighed slightly, then winced. He had opened his mouth to wide.

"You also will barely be able to open your mouth once the Anaesthesia starts to wear off. It will be a while now, though I suppose you will start to feel the effects now...oh, let me take your vitals. If everything is clear, then your good to go." -1-

- - - - -

"Ray, come on, we're here." Hiro said gently as Ray awoke from his light slumber and let out a small grunt sound, wincing at it. "Don't worry about talking." Hiro said and Ray gave him a grateful nod as he opened his the car door and attempted to stand, only to stumble and nearly fall.

"Whoa buddy, careful!" Max said as he slipped an arm around the neko jins waist. Ray tried to offer a smile, but instead rested on a nod. Hiro sighed as he stood in front of Ray, and bent down.

"Hop on, it will be easier on everyone, and you will be in bed faster." He said as Ray frowned, but did as he was told. The anaesthesia was wearing off, and he was in no mood to argue; or do anything that required any effort what so ever; like blinking.

- - - - -

Ray forced down a whimper a few hours later. He had just woke up a few minutes ago, and the pain was almost _unbearable. _As a result, he couldn't sleep, and no one had yet to come and cheek on him, assuming him to be asleep.

He pushed the covers back, which took much more effort then it should have, and sat up, whimpering as he grabbed his throat. Tears came to his eyes, and he shut them tightly, not wanting to cry, even if it was in the privacy of his own room.

'_It hurts...damn...I never dreamed it would be this bad...' _He thought silently to himself and tried to stand, only to get a head rush and fall back on the bed. He sighed through his nose, though even then the air hit his throat and set it on fire.

"Ray?" He jumped slightly, surprised that he hadnt heard the door open. He looked up into familiar crimson eyes, though now they were much warmer then usual, a spark of concern showing.

"You should be sleeping, Kon." He said before he turned and disappeared before Ray could react. He sighed again, and once again, winced from the pain.

"Here." He blinked, surprised, when Kai seemed to reappear, this time with an ice pack and... a pop sickle? He looked at Kai, an eyebrow raised slightly, then frowned a bit as Kai put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed, making him lay back down. To his surprise, Kai pulled the covers back over his body, then laid the ice pack over his throat. Ray lifted his hand to hold it on, and shivered at the coldness.

Kai then opened the cherry flavored pop sickle, and put it to his lips. He winced visibly as he opened them, and sighed as he held the pop sickle stick at the cold as he gently sucked on it, then looked up at Kai with large, grateful golden eyes, raising an eyebrow at the strange new light that appeared in Kais eyes. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, though, and was replaced by the usual cold, indifferent and emotionless mask.

"Hn. Hillary will come in here in a while to help with things. Just leave the stick on the paper." Kai said, motioning to the bedside table. He then turned blazing crimson eyes on Ray, making him try and sink down into the mattress.

"If you try and get up again, Kon, Ill tie you to the bed." He growled, and Ray frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

"B,Bath...room...?" He croaked out, and Kai scowled.

"Someone will walk with you to it." He snapped, making Ray wince as Kai stood and disappeared. The suffering neko jin then sighed as he finished the pop sickle, put the stick on the paper like he was told too, and then drifted back to sleep, the ice pack soothing his throat a bit, though not much.

- - - - -

"Ray, Ray, come on, wake up, you need to take your medicine!" A familiar voice chirped as Ray let out a groan. Why was it when you feel as though you finally get good and asleep, someone comes to prod and poke you until your awake?

"Mm..." He got out as he opened his eyes, then blinked a bit as he saw Hillary standing there, her face practically glowing.

"I've come to give you your medicine, and I ran home and got this!" She said as she held up a pretty pink journal, Ray raised an eyebrow slightly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Its so you don't have to try and talk! I even had a matching pen...I know its probably not the most manly color in the world, but it has plenty of pages and isnt so big that you have to carry it around in your hands, you can just slip it in a large pocket or something!" She said as Ray nodded, a thankful smile making him wince in pain.

He took it as Hillary handed it too him, and inwardly sighed as he held the rather fluffy pink pen.

**Thanks, Hills. I really appreciate this.**

Hillary grinned as she read it, then pulled out two small medicine cups and two bottles; One had something pink in it, the other was a standard red-ish brown-ish medicine bottle. She poured a bit of each medicine in each cup, measuring it carefully, then grinned as she handed him the pink. He took it, and was slightly surprised at the coldness of it.

"You have to keep it in the refrigerator." She explained, sounding smart, as Ray nodded and winced as he took it. It didnt taste half bad, and was creamy and cool, coating his throat. He let out a small smile, it made his throat feel better.

"And heres the Tylenol, that was the antibiotic." Hillary said as she handed it to him. He inwardly cringed, he could smell it already, and it didnt smell good.

Tears came to his eyes from the burning as he swallowed it quickly, it stung the back of his throat like fire, almost as bad as when he tried to talk. Hillary's eyes widened.

"Ray? Ray are you alright? Ray!!" She said, freaking out. He grabbed his throat, then raised his hands trying to calm her, then inwardly sighed as he grabbed the journal and a pen as she begin yelling for help.

Almost immediately Kai and Max appeared, Daichi and the others were off somewhere else.

"Whats wrong?" Kai demanded as Ray inwardly groaned and handed Hillary the journal.

**Its alright, Hillary. The medicine just stings really bad when it hits my throat, next time, can I take that first, then the pink one? I think that way, the pink will sooth the pain.**

Hillary read over it, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, of course, Im sorry, Ray!" She said as Kai read it then grunted. Max smiled.

"You had us worried there, buddy. Man, your lucky! You get to eat nothing but ice cream, jello, pudding, man, I wish I was old enough to remember when I had my tonsils out!" Max said as Ray inwardly winced. _'Jell-O'_ he thought with a visible cringe. _'I cant STAND jell-O...' _

His apparent discomfort didnt go unnoticed by the three, and he was immediately bombarded with questions and his blonde and brunette friends concern, while Kai simply raised an eyebrow.

**Sorry, its just I don't like Jell-O, but the ice cream sounds good. Not now though, im really not hungry.**

Max looked at him, his wide blue eyes making everyone cringe, even Kai, though he didnt show it.

"You don't like Jell-O?? How can anyone not like Jell-O?!" He said in disbelief as Ray shrugged a bit. Kai grunted.

"Hn. Its getting late. Ray, go to sleep." He said, signaling the others to get out before he intensified his glare. The silent threat worked, and Hillary and Max disappeared. Kai then looked at Ray, and dug an expensive looking red cell phone out of his pocket and handed it too him.

"Hn. My number is 1, I have Hiro on two, and put a few numbers in for you. If you need anything, call. If I catch you trying to get up, Ill go through with tying you to the bed, understand?" Kai practically growled, and Rays eyes widened as he nodded, then begin writing in the journal, making Kais eyes lite up with hidden amusement at the color.

**Thank you. I will pay you back, how much?**

Kai scowled and glared. "Nothing. Now go to sleep."

Out of reflex, Ray opened his mouth to protest, and immediately grabbed his throat in pain. Kai inwardly sighed as he grabbed the ice pack that had mostly melted, and disappeared, then reappeared with it. Ray took it and laid down, a tired but thankful look on his face. Kai nodded, then turned to leave.

He looked down surprised, though, when a hand caught the end of his scarf. He turned and looked at Ray, his look confused, but slightly annoyed. Ray hesitated, then shook his head and rolled over a bit.

"Hn." Ray was surprised when he felt the bed give slightly at someones weight sitting on the end, then smiled a bit when he felt Kai's hand rubbing his back gently, occasionally rubbing his arm and hair. He drifted to sleep, and Kai sat a few more minutes, watching the slumbering Neko jin intently, before he stood and left.

* * *

Note 1 - I had my tonsils taken out last year, so everything that im putting Ray through, I've went through myself...well, besides having a hot Russian worring over me...-pout- but anyways. The surgery itself only last 45 - 1 hour, and you stay in the recovery room for 30 min - 1 hour. Then, they take you down to a room, and after about, oh, another 30 min - 1 hour, they let you go. You would think they would keep you...but nooooo...then again, I would prefer suffer in misery and pain then in a strange room that smelt funny.

- - - - -

Review Replies!

- - - - -

**_stZen_ : Thank you!! And I plan on updating pretty regularly, while I;ve got fresh ideas. Well, as long as my health is up to it... hehe...Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Amber _: You liked it? Thanks! I wasnt overly satisfied with the chapter, but Im very critical of my own work. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_decoratedxemergencee_ : I found it kind of funny too, cant you just imagine Kai standing there with his arms crossed, looking all motherly and sending a pouting Ray to his room? Thank you for reviewing! And yes, Kai and Ray is a nice couple; One of my favs.**

**_Timberstar _: Really? Ray and Max are some of my favorite characters too. And I wouldnt wish the pain of having a tonsillectomy (removal of tonsils) on anyone, unless I really, really disliked them. And it is sort of weird when you think about it, how people make characters suffer...hehe...so evil. Who am I to talk though? Look at what im doing to poor Ray! T.T XDDDD Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Sugar-Hype-Queen_ : Yes, poor, poor Ray. Though I don't know how much Kai will be there for him on the subject of the pink journal...hmm...-snicker- Im so mean! Thanks for your review!**

**_M.S.K_ : Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!**

**_Kye chan_ : Im usually not great with the cute scenes, but Im definitely trying! I have Word Perfect, and its just as bad, if not worse, then Microsoft Word. That, plus an ancient and slow computer is not a good combo. And I think that a sulking Ray is just adorable for some reason, meh, guess im just weird XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Sacredfoxphoenix_ : Thank you for reviewing, especially since you say you don't write many. It makes me feel a bit better about this story to hear that. And before last year, I had never had surgery before either, then WHAM! 3 of 'em. One to get my top wisdom teeth CUT out, another a few months later for my bottom ones to be cut out, and then...-shudders at memory- My tonsils were removed. And I will admit, I was scared out of my wits, and did try a few things to get out of it. I tried the medicine thing, but that was quickly shut down...so that was an actually real life attempt...that doesnt work...well, for me and Ray anyways. XDD**

- - - - -

Am I getting the chapters too long? I mean, I just get going, and want to get certian things into certain chapters, and it ends up being longer and longer...hmm...oh well!

All reviews and comments will be read and greatly appreciated, though flames will probably be ignored...so yea...and I will try and respond to all reviews in the next update...whever it may be...hehe...XP


	4. Chapter 4

Review replies at the end.

And I wrote a one-shot! If it isnt too much trouble, could a few people check it out? Its Kai/Max, and my first ever one-shot. Its not the most popular pairing, but I would like to know what I could do to make it better...blah, I should just break down and find a beta reader or something...XDD

- - - - -

'_Lets see...Kai said he was number one, Hiro two...ok, I guess ill call Kai, I hope hes not busy...' _Ray thought silently the next morning as he pulled out the phone and dialed Kais number after opening it, marvaling at the expensive and complicated looking phone.

'_This is just for the surgery. He could have gotten something cheap. Then again, when does the great Kai Hiwatari buy anything but the best, even if he isnt the one using it...?' _He mused to himself as he heard the ringing on the other end. It stopped and he blinked a bit.

"Im coming, hold on." Kai said, and the line went dead. Ray sighed, then winced as his throat reminded him _why _he even had the phone in the first place.

He got out the lovely pink journal and pen that Hillary had given her, and inwardly winced at the color. He was use to the pink; His best female friend and sister like figure was Mariah, after all. But it was still a bit much...

"Hn?" He looked up at Kai, and tried to offer a weak smile, but gave up. It was about nine AM, and the anaesthesia had worn off; meaning that even though it hurt the day before, his throat was worse, and even more sensitive then yesterday.

**I apologize if you were busy, but can I get this ice pack refilled? And I need to go to the rest room.**

Kai nodded as Ray sat up and pushed the cover back, wincing as he did. Any movement seemed to jar his throat, even blinking was uncomfortable. Kai held his arm firmly incase he started to fall, and walked him to the bathroom, then stood outside the door while the neko jin did his business.

When Ray came out, he blinked a bit as he was lead to the kitchen instead of his room. Kai refilled the ice pack and handed it to him, then sat him down at the table with Kenny, who greeted him with a simple "Good morning" and sympathetic look, and disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with the pink journal and handed it to Ray.

"Hn. You need to eat, then take the Tylenol. You only take the Penicillin once in the evening. Write down what you want." He said as he crossed his arms, and Ray visibly cringed. He wasnt exactly enthusiastic about taking the Tylenol.

**Im not really hungry, but if I have to eat, is there any ice cream or more pop sickles? And If there are, I want to take the Tylenol first, then have something cold to wash down the stinging.**

Kai read over the note and nodded as he turned and went to the pantry just as Hillary came in, a scowl on her face.

"Kai, Tyson and Daichi are, oh Ray! Good morning, how are you feeling?" She asked with a bright smile, her look changing immediately as she noticed the raven haired blader.

**I've definitely felt better, Hills. And good morning. **

She smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder. :"Don't worry, this will be over before you know it!" She said as he gave a slight and very pained smile, inwardly scowling.

'_Right, its not like im suffering from the worse pain I've ever suffered from in my entire life...' _He thought, then inwardly sighed at his thoughts. He knew she meant well, but he wasnt in the mood to put up with perky people at the moment.

"Ray, buddy, your up! How are you feeling?" And speaking of perky people, Tyson, Max, and Daichi choose that exact moment to walk in, all of them radiating perky-ness.

"All right! Ice cream!"

"Its Rays, you fat lard. All of you out of the kitchen, he doesnt need a bunch of bratty monkeys bothering him right now." Kai snapped as Tyson glowered, but scurried out with the rest of the team, even Kenny and Hillary. Ray inwardly sighed in relief ; He had learned his lesson about actually sighing.

**Thanks, Kai. They mean well...but its still annoying.**

Kai simply grunted in acknowledgment and handed Ray the small medicine cup and a bowl of ice cream. Ray glared at the medicine, his gold eyes nearly slitting from the intensity, and Kai watched, amused at the scene, even if his friend was suffering.

"Take it, Kon. The faster you get it over with, the faster you can get over it." Kai said in a bored voice, that held the usual authority in it. Ray turned his glare to Kai, then nodded, though his eyes clearly showed if he could speak, he would have given Kai a not-so-nice remark. Then agian, if he could speak, he wouldnt have to hesitate to take the medicine.

He instantly made a dive for the spoon, and cringed as he opened his mouth the small bit to get some of the cold ice cream into his mouth. It was cold, and felt good, but the process of actually getting it into his mouth was pure _hell _and something that he wished to avoid.

Once his throat wasnt burning, he picked up the pen.

**Is there any chance I can get a straw?**

Kai read it, and grunted. "You cant have anything from a straw until you can at least talk. Doctors orders. You can barely open your mouth to say a word, I don't know why you think having to strain to suck on a straw would feel any better." The light in Kais eyes that he had saw the night before appeared again, but, just like that instance, vanished and was replaced with the usual look.

Ray, being mature and in no mood for amusement, nodded his head, ignoring the fact that if anyone else would have heard Kai say that, they would have giggled and blushed. But Ray knew Kai better then that, and knew that he said what he meant ; If he meant for his sentence to have a double meaning, then he would have made it obvious. ((...right...))

- - - - -

"Lucky Ray, getting to do nothing but sleep and eat ice cream..." Tyson grumbled as he and the rest of the team made the long painful journey back into the house after their usual afternoon training.

No, it had _not _been the usual training, they all decided. Without Ray to keep the peace between Kai and Tyson, occasionally Daichi as well, Kai had been pushed to his limit, and in return, punished everyone, even going so far as to make Kenny do push ups and run laps. Hillary had stayed at the dojo to look after Ray, and Grandpa had left to meet some old friends to take some time off and relax. No one knew when he would be back. Hiro had disappeared, the last the others had seen him was when he dropped Ray off, though Kai had talked to him to explain his phone idea and what to do if Ray called.

"Tyson, don't be so inconsiderate! Ray is suffering, all he CAN do is sleep and eat ice cream!" Hillary scolded as she heard the comment as she came to greet the others. Tyson was to tired to argue, and instead settled on glowering, then wincing. He decided he preferred having Ray training with them. He always intervened when Kai got to aggressive with their training...

Kai made a similar decision as he all but stomped to his room and just for good measures to show that he was pissed, shut the door much harder then he needed too. When Ray was with the team, he would help with the control and discipline of the others, and Kai didnt have to watch them like a hawk and hold their hands while they did something to keep them from doing something stupid, like sticking their finger in a light socket.

That, and Ray always made Kai feel calm and less worried. He knew that Ray could take care of himself, and the others, and could make the others leave him alone when he needed his time alone to think. Ray seemed to just understand him better then the others, and was much more mature then them.

Ray had his playful side, as did everyone, but he kept it under control. Though recently, Kai had the suspicion that Ray was doing things just to distract him.

Like the evening before with the pop sickle. Did the neko jin have _any _idea how drop dead _sexy _he looked while suffering in agony and sucking on a pop sickle stick? Kai had almost lost control and ravished him right then and there, but then he remembered the "suffering in agony" part and decided against it. Though it was a _vert _difficult decision.

Kai wasnt confused about his sexuality. He knew that he was gay. There were barely any girls he could even stand to _look _at - no matter _how _attractive they were - let alone feel anything more then bare tolerance for them. And how could people blame him? Hillary, for one, was a loud bossy banshee, in his opinion, anyways, and then there was that...pink..._thing _that seemed to cling to Ray, no matter _how _obvious it was that he _just wasnt interested._

Kai didnt know what Rays sexuality was. He had never gotten up to asking him. It wasnt that he was _scared, _because he was Kai Hiwatari, and he didnt DO _scared. _It just hadnt came up.

'_Though how could someone who looks as hot as Ray, cook like him, and have hair like him NOT be?' _he mused to himself, some of his anger leaving as he thought about his current teammate.

Kai would admit that he felt _something _for Ray that he had never felt before. At first, it had worried him, he had thought that he was letting his guard down, and that it would only turn out bad.

Though as time passed, he slowly, but surely, seemed to accept it, and now, though he had yet to _act _on his..._feelings_, what ever they were, he was starting to understand them.

'_Hmm...I suppose that this could be a chance to find out if Ray is even interested in guys. I can use this to my advantage...' _

Kais thoughts were cut short as he heard the yells of Tyson, Daichi, and Hillary in the main room, and what sounded like a crash of something from a sugar high Max. His eyes widened a bit as he realized that he had left the brat pack, as he dubbed them, alone. Without either himself, Ray, or Hiro to watch them...

He stopped as he felt his phone vibrate and picked it up. He smirked as he read the text message.

_**Kai? Did I do this right? And whats all the commotion about, is everything alright?**_

'_Yes,' _he thought to himself as he replied and went to make the others run more laps for waking up the neko jin, a slight smirk appearing on his face. _'I can certainly use this to my advantage.' _

- - -

Hmm...It seems a bit shorter then the last, but I sort of want to get to where Ray isnt in so much pain. It brings back memories of when I had my tonsils out, and I cringe when I write some of this.

Once again, thank you everyone so much for your reviews! I get all warm and fuzzy when I read them for some reason. :))

Next chapter, I think Im going to skip ahead a week or so, that way Ray will be able to talk a bit, though believe me, not much. Though he will still be in pain, he will be able to walk around a bit without Kai threatening to tie him to the bed...though now that Kai has FINALLY realized that he can use this situation to his advantage, maybe he WILL tie him to the bed...nah, joking, this is rated T, after all.

And im sorry about Kai being OOC, but, its sort of hard to get Ray and Kai together in this situation and drag out the story a bit without him being a bit strange. Err, right, anyways, here are the review replies!

- - -

_**Nordic Angel**__ : Thank you! And I try to keep them as in-character as much as possible, but like I've said, its not really easy to do in this situation...the only thing im worried about is having the spot light focused to much on Ray and Kai, I'm not doing that, am I? I want the others in there, too, even though their not the main characters...gah, im confused! T.T_

_**Timberstar**__ : Thank you! And you don't want to have your tonsils removed. Even though you get to have Ice cream and pudding and stuff, you cant enjoy it because of the pain. Believe me, I know. And I like Ray/Max too! Im actually thinking of trying another one-shot, I might do that pairing, since its not very popular. Hmm, Ill pretend I didnt hear the "kill" part, but, really, you might be helping them by doing that! XDDDDDD joking!_

_**M.S.K**__ : Thank you! And im sorry about the shorter length. I had to take a test today, and it took me 2 and a ½ hours. And like I said in the AN (dunno if you read them or not though...) I want to get poor Ray out of his misery..._

_**Botanthegrimreaper89**__ : I've never had eye surgery, though it wouldnt surprise me if it was in my future. My eyes are horrible. Whoa, 2-5 ish? You must have been a brave kid, I would have totally freaked if I had to go through something like that at that age! Thank you for reviewing! _

_**Amber **__: Genius, you say? -stary eyes- Yea! Im a genius! Thats a definite plus ten to my ego XDDD And no worries about the moments, there coming soon! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kye chan**__ : I just had to put the fluffy pink pen. I had to write everything down when I had mine out XD And thank you! I feel better knowing that I did good on the imagery, though I don't think I did as good on this chapter. And they are more out of character in this chapter, especially Kai, -sigh- Oh, and I dunno if you read the authors note, but will you check out the one-shot I did? Its my first, and I wanna know what I can improve on, if its not to much trouble:)_

_**TalaTati19 **__: Cute name...and thank you! Believe me, if I had known how bad that surgery would have hurt, I would have already been to Brazil by the time people realized I was gone! Its not pleasant at all. Hmm, you know, I just realized, if someones reading this and need to get their tonsils out, it could affect their judgement...err...oh well! Im doing them a good thing, it HURTS! (And thanks for the review:))_

_**Brooklyn Peayl**__ : I like your name...though I like Brooklyn, even though Im not sure if its for the one off of Beyblade. I feel so sorry for your friend. If your still in contact with her, give her my sympathies. And this story is pretty twisted and painful...for Ray, anyways! Mwhaha...err, wait, I like Ray...poor Ray! Im so mean!! T.T_


	5. Chapter 5

Ray was not one to cry.

He could take pain. He could take emotional attacks, any of the sort, and still not be one to cry.

But at the current moment, he felt like balling his eyes out.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that his throat felt like it was ripping itself apart.

Ok, if he was honest, maybe a little.

Kai, his secret, very,_ very _attractive crush had just informed him that he would now be sharing his room with him, making it easier to help him out.

Which was perfectly logical.

The problem was that Kai didn't bring along a cot or anything else to sleep on. Instead, that evening, he simply climbed into the bed, and curled up beside the very, _very _tense neko jin.

Who, for the rest of the night, didn't sleep.

Why?

Apparently, Kai got cold sometime during the night, because he rolled over to where he was facing Ray.

And one arm _accidentally _made its way around his waste.

There as no way he would wake Kai up to remove his arm. Actually, there was no way he would ask Kai to remove his arm, period.

Out of reflex, Ray had started to purr. And stopped abruptly, hands going to his throat and tears to his eyes.

Immediately waking up Kai, who just so happened to be a light sleeper. Kai removed his arm as if it had been burned.

"Ray? Whats wrong?" He demanded, then cursed realizing that the neko jin couldn't talk. He stood, flipped on the lights - nearly blinding Ray in the process- and handed him his lovely pink journal for an explanation.

Ray sniffled. He really, really didn't want to explain. So instead, he took the journal, sat it down beside him, and pointed at Kai, then down at the bed, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.

Kai, of course, would have none of it.

"Kon, what the hells wrong?" the dual haired boy demanded. So Ray did what anyone in his situation would do.

**A nightmare. That's all. Sorry I woke you up. **

He lied.

Kai grunted, not buying up, but turned the lights off and climbed back in the bed, back to his original position; back facing Ray, and at least a foot between them.

Ray wanted to cry.

-

-

-

Kai woke up in a bad mood the next morning. After Rays "nightmare", he couldn't sleep, to worried about the neko jin. He was certain, though, that the neko jin hadn't had a nightmare.

So training that day was just has hard, if not harder, then the day before.

"Kai! This isn't right! What the hells your problem, anyways?!" Tyson finally snapped.

"My problem is you, you pig! You cant even get the most simple of obstacle courses down without screwing up!"

"Well sooooorry Mister Perfect!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Hillarys voice said, and the group turned around to see a frowning Hillary and Ray.

'Ray! Tell Kai that hes being unfair!" Tyson yelled as he pointed at Kai. Everyone looked at the blue haired boy. "Oh. Right. Erm…..so, how ya feeling, buddy?" He laughed nervously, and everyone took Rays arrival as an unofficial, and very welcomed, break.

Ray nodded and smiled weakly, though the bags under his eyes said different.

"Hn. You should be resting, Kon." Kai said as he walked over to the boy, who frowned a bit.

"Actually, he just got up! He wanted to come out here and see how everything was going, and then we heard the commotion. He says he will be making lunch today, since its still early. He wanted to know what you guys wanted!" she chirped happily, and Ray inwardly cringed.

She was reminding him of Mariah way to much at the moment. Just without the attachment thing and personal space violations.

As he was bombarded by a bunch of different orders, Kai interrupted. "Hn. Make whatever you can. Don't over work yourself. Now back to work!" He barked at the group, who groaned loudly. Hillary giggled as the two made their way back into the Dojo.

"When you two finally do get together, the others are going to freak."

Ray nearly tripped and fell over his own feet.

-

-

-

"Yes, Ray. I knew you were gay. Any idiot could see you have the hots for Kai, and vice versa. And no, im not going to tell anyone." Hillary said with a roll of the eyes as she read off of the journal that she had given him. "Besides, any guy that would carry this around would have to be gay!" She giggled at his glare. "Kidding! So. Whats your plan?" At his blank stare, she groaned.

"Awe, come on, you know! Your plan to get with him!" She said, and his look turned to realization, then went back to blank. She sighed. "Your hopeless. Kai likes your, Ray. You just have to get him to admit it. Your sharing a room and bed with him now, it cant be THAT hard!" She said, the boy scowled as he scribbled something down.

**I don't even know if hes gay, Hillary!**

She looked at him, then lightly tapped him on the head with the book. "Hes gay, I promise. Have you ever seen him even LOOK at a girl?" Ray thought back, and frowned at her reasoning. It had no flaws.

"Exactly. So heres the plan. Tonight," She frowned as he begin scribbling madly in the journal, and then handed it to her.

**I don't want to hear any of it if it stars with "tonight". And besides, why cant I let HIM make the first move?**

"I never knew you were such a pervert, Ray! Anyways, Kai is Kai. He wont make a move, he will just throw you down and ravish you. I think. You know how forward he is!" Ray sighed as he leaned back against his bed.

Why did she always have to be right?

"Anyways, heres the plan…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sorry for the shortness!

This is really just a filler chapter to let you guys know that im alive and still doing this story…..even if I wait a year or so to update. -.- Sorry about that.

Ill try and update again, soon, while its fresh and all.

And I know this isn't the best chapter. And my writing was all over the place….anyone interested in betaing?


	6. Chapter 6

-

-

-

Ray was exhausted. Both mentally and physically, and his day was by far over.

No, he still had to put Hillary's plan into action.

And so far, the plan was to "Exhaust-yourself-or-pretend-to-have-exhausted-yourself-into-exhaustion-to-the-point-you-cant-even-dress-yourself" was going juuuuuuust great.

Sometimes, Ray really, really wanted to kill the girl.

Other times, he wanted to hug and kiss her.

At the moment, he didn't know which he wanted to do, because he was _too damn tired. _

"Ray?" Ray looked up at the sound of Kai's voice, and gave him a week smile. He had been sitting on the side of the bed, spacing out, when the Russian had walked in. "Your tired. Go get changed and go to bed."

Ray sighed through his nose, and visibly winced as he shook his head, then tiredly grabbed the pen and journal.

**Too tired. I'll do it tomorrow and change the sheets and stuff. Night.**

Kai frowned. "Hn. At least take your clothes off." the Chinese boy then looked up at him with the most pathetic kitty eyes that Kai had ever seen. The dual haired boy melted right on spot. "fine. I'll help." He said with a sigh as Ray inwardly cheered.

Kai Hiwatari, the Russian bad ass, a world champion blader, one of the hottest guys in the existence -'_If not THE hottest guys in existence' _Ray added as an after thought -, and his current crush, THAT Kai Hiwatari, was currently fixing to undress him and put him to bed.

Ray Kon was in heaven, to hell with the hellish throat and exhaustion.

Kai sat down beside Ray, and almost, _almost, _because Kai Hiwatari didn't do nervous, nervously reached for the bottom of his shirt. Ray tiredly raised his arms, and the simple white tee that he had been wearing all day was easily slipped over his head.

He had to bit back a giggle when his hair was caught in it, and Kai had to thread his hair out of the collar. For some reason, it was just a funny sight.

Or maybe it was the fact that Kai was so close, he could fell his body heat.

"Can you stand?" the giddiness left him, and was replaced almost immediately and with more force then ever as he barely nodded and stood, making sure that he wobbled a bit. Kai immediately reached out to steady him, then grabbed the top of the sweats and slipped them off his legs.

'_He didn't jerk them off, he just slipped them off, and OMG!! HE IS SO BLUSHING!! YES!! HE TOTALLY HAS A THING FOR GUYS!! I hope. . . . THANK YOU HILLARY!! I wonder how awkward it would be for me to ask to undress him now?' _

"There, now get in bed and go to sleep, Kon." Kai ordered, his voice a bit more shaky then usually. Rays lips quirked the slightest as he grabbed his journal - a full blown smile would have hurt to much,

**Thanks, Kai. By the way, you look really cute when you blush. Good night.**

He didn't get to see the look on his captain's face, because he turned around and went to sleep, but if he had, he would have seen the blush darken before it faded.

Kai snorted, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

A VERY cold one.

-

-

-

When Kai woke up the next morning, it was in a very awkward situation, and after last nights events, he was very glad that Ray wasn't awake to see it.

He was curled around the very content looking neko jin, their legs were intertwined, and his rather perky fellow resting on the neko jins waist.

He could have died from embarrassment.

He quickly dislodged himself from the other boy - a bit too quickly. Ray began to stir, he stretched, then slowly cracked his eyes open. He glanced around, and all he saw was Kai's retreating form heading towards the bathroom.

When Kai came out, he was greeted with a beautiful sight. That made his nice, cold shower pointless.

Ray was sitting on the bed in his boxers, his hair loose and out of its wrap. The neko jin was brushing his hair, something he usually did every morning, but because of his condition, hadn't been able to do.

"Hn, Do you need help?" Ray looked at Kai, and Kai nearly smirked at the blush. He had come out without a shirt on. The raven haired beauty had teased him last night; he wasn't getting away with it.

Ray nodded, and Kai was finally granted one of his wishes in life. To be able to run his fingers through Ray's silky locks. Ray had gotten most of the tangles out, so all Kai had to do was brush through it. He braised it for the boy, who thanked him with a note, and asked him what he wanted for breakfast.

"Hn. Ill make breakfast, you can go and wash up." Ray nodded, eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't, Kai had to remind himself.

It was quiet without the boy to talk with, he realized. He never really knew how much he treasured his conversations with Ray before.

He headed out of their now shared room and into the kitchen to make breakfast for the brat pack. And get Rays medicine ready.

-

-

-

"OH MY GOD!!! YOUR SERIOUS?!!" Hillary giggled as Ray threw his hands over her mouth, a glare on his face, though it was more of amusement then anything.

"I cant believe it! Ray Kon, you are good!" She said with a laugh as she finished reading the events that had happened out of the journal. Ray smiled as wide as he could without hurting himself.

**He even did the stripe tease thing this morning and brushed my hair. WITH OUT A SHIRT ON. It was all I could do not to purr!**

Hillary dissolved into another giggle fit , that immediately ceased when, to their surprise, Hiro walked in.

"Hiro! Long time no see, what have you been up to?" Hillary said happily, and the coach smiled.

"The usual. I came to see how our patient has been doing." He said, and Ray smiled as he wrote a note in the journal, not thinking.

**I feel like I've been through hell and back. I've never felt so much pain in my life. It's good to see your well, though. **

Ray handed it to Hiro, who read the note and chuckled. When he continued reading and didn't immediately give it back, Rays face paled and Hillary gasped. Ray quickly tried to snipe the book, but the ninja was too quick.

"I'm just getting to the good part, hold on!" Hiro scolded, and Ray let out a gurgling sound that could only be a moan, then quickly grabbed his throat and fell to his knees. At that time, Kai and Kenny walked in. Kai was at the boy's side in an instant.

"What the hell happened ?!" Kai demanded of Hillary and Hiro. Hiro sighed.

"He forgot he couldn't talk. It's my fault, I was teasing him. I'll bring him to his room,"

"I got it." Kai snapped as he carried the boy bridle style and disappeared. Hiro smirked at Hillary, who grinned back at him. Kenny looked between the two.

"Erm…did I miss something…?"

-

-

-

**You didn't have to carry me! It's my throat that hurts, not my legs! But thank you. And calm down. Hiro really didn't do anything, we were just talking, and I sort of tried to talk. **

Kai read over the note, and scowled at the boy. Since they had left the pink journal down stairs, Kai had given him a piece of paper to write on. "That was the stupidest thing you could have ever done, Kon! What was so important that you just _had _to tell them?"

Ray bit his lip, then sighed. A partial truth wouldn't hurt.

**I was telling Hillary how you brushed my hair this morning, and how good it felt. That I was almost purring. I wrote Hiro a note, and he read it. He was just teasing me about it when I tried to get it back. Im really, really sorry, Kai. **

Kai read the letter, and his face darkened, then he sighed and it lightened. "You know, people are going to think that we're _gay_ if you tell them things like that." Kai said, jokingly. His eyes widened when he saw the hurt that flashed in the golden eyes in front of his, and the tears that sprang from them. "Your really…? Ray, listen, its ok, really, I'm, RAY!" The neko jin stood and bolted from the room.

Kai cursed, got up and followed.

-

-

-

When Ray came down flying into the room that Hillary and Hiro were sitting in, going through his journal and piecing together conversations with Kai and him, their eyes widened seeing the tears streaking down his face.

"Ray! What happened?!" Hillary asked, and he sniffled, then opened his mouth in a silent scream when two arms grabbed him from behind. The two watched, bemused as Kai rested his head on the slightly shorter boys shoulder and whispered something calming into his ear as he grabbed his throat in agony.

Whatever it was that Kai had said, calmed the boy down completely, because he smiled and wiped his eyes, nodded his head, then the two disappeared back towards their bedroom.

Hillary and Hiro blinked, then shrugged and went back to reading the journal.

-

-

-

"_Ray, calm down. I'm gay, too."_

-

-

-

Finally, getting close to some action!

There wont be that many more chaps, five at the most, but don't take my word on that. -.-

Thank you everyone who reviewed! They all make me smile. J

And a special thanks to Sonata Hirano who betaed this for me. Thank you, Sonata!


	7. Chapter 7

Things were looking up for Ray Kon.

He finally got a confession out of Kai (not quite the one that he wanted, but hey, he couldn't be choosey.) and after a couple of days, he was finally, finally, getting his voice back.

Of course, he could only say a few words a day, and still couldn't open his mouth up all the way, but it was a definite improvement of what he could do before.

Which was say nothing at all.

He still couldn't eat crunchy or spicy foods, but he was getting to a point to where he could swallow better.

Not much, but it was getting better.

"Morning, Ray, buddy! How are you feeling today?" Tyson asked with a grin, then blinked not seeing the pink journal.

"Fine….or better." Ray said, and his voice nearly made everyone eating breakfast fall out of their chairs in shock.

"You can talk again! Yea! Ray, that's great!" Max said as he got up and grabbed Ray in a head lock.

"OW!"

And promptly let go.

"Ray! Man, im sorry, I thought, I mean, I didn't mean to!" Max said as Kai and Hillary rushed over to the boys side.

"Hn. Hillary, get him his medicine and get him back in bed. Everyone else, training starts early." Kai said coldly. Everyone paled.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-

"Ray, are you alright?" Ray sighed as he was handed the pink journal.

**Im fine, Hills. Max didn't mean to. It just….err….really hurt.**

"Well I imagine it did! Max and the others really ought to be more careful around you. But don't worry, Kais taking care of them now!" She said with a slight giggle.

Ray winced. He knew how brutal Kais training could be when he was pissed about something.

"Speaking of Kai, WHY havent you confessed to him yet?! He told you that he was gay! And after everything that hes done for you, you cant deny that he likes you!" Hillary scolded the neko jin, who sighed.

**Kais a complicated guy, Hillary. I don't want to scare him off….. And even if he does like me, he might not be…er….ready for a relationship, you know?**

"No, I don't know, and neither will you unless you confess!"

Ray sighed. Sometimes, there was no getting through to the girl.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

Later that evening Ray made dinner. He kept it simple; Spaghetti and meatballs. It was something that everyone liked, and easy to cook in large quantities.

And he figured Hillary deserved a break from cooking and cleaning. She had been doing a great job, on top of keeping the boys in line.

He sighed a bit. She did have a point, though. He would have to confess to Kai one day. The feelings he had towards the dual haired Russian weren't getting any weaker. Quite the contrary, they were growing.

And it was starting to get to Ray.

Well, it wasn't making him into a love sick puppy just yet, but one look at Kai, and he got a bit weak in the knees, his mouth went dry…..

Ok, he wasn't a love sick puppy. He was a love sick kitty.

"You should be resting, Kon." Ray jumped, turned around in mid air, and pointed the fork at the person who dared sneak up on hims throat. His wrist was grabbed instantly, and he found himself looking into equally surprised crimson eyes.

"K,Kai!" He got out, and Kai sighed.

"Put the fork away, Ray, no one here is going to hurt you." He said bluntly, and Ray blushed.

"Sorry."

"you should save your voice for when you have something useful to say." Kai said bluntly.

And that hurt a bit.

Kai, obviously seeing the hurt in his friends eyes, sighed.

"Its been a hard training session. Ill go change for dinner." He said, and Ray smiled. That was his way of apologizing.

As he left, the rest of the motley crew practically crawled in, beside Hillary, who looked just fine.

"Damn…Kai….to….HELL…." Tyson ground out before he took a seat at the table.

"Hey! Rays cooking tonight!" Max said suddenly, and Tyson cheered up immensely.

"Yes! No more of those yucky fat free foods and half burnt….er….I mean….."

"Tyson."

"Yea Hillary?"

"Run."

Ray bit back a chuckle as the two took off, nearly bowling over Kai in the process. Kai glowered at them, then came in and sat down.

Soon everyone had eaten. Ray had just ate some noodles, since the spaghetti sauce burnt his throat to bad, and were getting ready for either bed or some quality TV time.

"Night, everyone." Ray said to the group, who bid him good night as well, except Kai, who had disappeared.

Ray sighed to himself, then went to his room, took a shower, and went to sleep.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

The next morning, as usual, Ray awake in Kais warm embrace. The only thing different about it this time was that the sun was up, and it looked to be around seven or eight oclock; Kai was late for training.

"Kai….Kai….training…" Ray said as he gently shook the Russian, who yawned cutely and pulled him closer.

"Canceled it yesterday. Brats wanted a day off." he muttered, and was right back to snoozing again. Ray was the color or a tomato, but really, he couldn't complain.

"Ok, then…." He himself tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. So he laid there, enjoying the closeness and body heat that Kai was giving off.

Soon, before he realized it, a low, rumbling purr was coming from his chest and throat. It hurt a bit, but not bad like before. He smiled, content.

Kai, on the other hand, slowly, slowly, sat up, and looked at the neko jin, whose eyes were closed and had a smile on his face.

"Kon. Are you purring?" He demanded, making Ray turn red again.

"I,I couldn't help it….." He said, and to his surprise, Kai begin to chuckle.

"I knew you purred, but I didn't think you would purr because of me." Kai said with a smug smirk on his lips. Ray turned red. Again.

"W,W,Well…..Y,Your really warm, a,a,and…."

"a,a,and…?"

"a,a,and…..I…."

"a,a,and ….you…?"

"I…..Sorta…..like,"

"RAAAAAYY! Whens breakfast?!" Kais face darkened considerably at the sound of Daichi and Tysons yell. What they were doing up, he had no idea.

"Breakfast! Yea, I have to cook b,breakfast." with that, Ray was up, off, and cooking breakfast.

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000

"You mean you had a golden opportunity, and didn't tell him!?" Hillary shrieked at Ray, who shrunk down a bit.

"S,Sorry…I chocked…"

"URGH! Im going to "chock" you Ray Kon if you don't buck up and tell Kai that,"

"Tell Kai that what?" Kais familiar voice interrupted the twos "chat" time. Ray tensed, and Hillary grinned cheekily.

"Nothing! I better go check up on the boys, see ya!"

And with that, she was gone.

"So, Ray, what do you want to tell me?" Kai demanded, and Ray swallowed hard enough for it to hurt.

"Erm, maybe some other time, I,"

"Tell me, Ray."

"Kai…." Ray looked up at the Russian, who had crossed the room and grabbed his arm before he could stand up to leave.

"I,Im not sure that your….ready." Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I think that I am. Tell me. Ray, please." Ray closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"K,Kai….I,I….I really…..I really…I really…..l,like you."

Ray looked down at the ground, not seeing the smile on Kais face.

"Im glad you finally said it."

Ray blinked, then looked at Kai.

"Y,You knew?" He demanded, and Kai smirked.

"Yea. I was just waiting on you to confess. Is there something wrong with,"

"you knew, and could have confessed to me, put me out of the misery of pining after you like a love sick girl, and yet you just let me keep on thinking that you weren't even gay!?" Ray grabbed his throat after his rant, while Kai winced.

"I,I didn't think about it that way…..um,…" He got a slitted eyed glare from the neko jin, and knew that he was in trouble with his new boyfriend.

"Im sorry?"

- - - end - - -

There will be one more chapter after this, and then that will be all. YOSH! ALMOST FINISHED!!


End file.
